Even after
by Drunkly
Summary: Lucy comes home to an unexpected event. What will Lucy do know? Natsu feels horrible after what happened. Lisanna doesn't feel as bad as Natsu? Just what is Lisanna planning? Rated T And M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Unexpected Event

**(A/N) Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction. Meh, don't be mean to me. Rated T And M For Future Content. ^.^ Enjoy.**

**Even after**

Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V 

"I'm Back." The blonde celestial mage said not to loudly to avoid waking up the blue neko which was sleeping on the couch. "Natsu, are you awake?" she asked not really expecting an answer. Instead of an answer she heard a very soft moan but loud enough for the blonde mage to hear. Lucy looked down the corridor leading to her and Natsu's bedroom. Natsu is her beloved boyfriend, they started going out about 3 months ago. She loves the pink haired dragon slayer deeply and she's positive he feels the same way. She heard another soft moan and made her way quietly to the bedroom that she and Natsu shared. The door was closed. Just great. She saw movements from underneath the door. She also heard a familiar voice from the other side and yet she couldn't put her finger on who it was. Lucy tried opening the door as quietly as she could, she managed to open it ajar without making a sound. She peeked inside. She blinked once then twice then three times trying to register the scene before her.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

My Natsu was making out with his childhood friend, Lisanna. I stared in horror and tried hard not to scream. I felt hot tears streaming down my face. "Natsu?..." I gasped. Natsu pulled away from Lisanna's lips and turned towards me. He stared at me wide eyed. "L-Luce I thought you were gonna c-come home tomorrow." The pink haired moron stammered nervously at me. Lisanna looked at me as guilt, horror, regret and confusion crossed her face. "L-Lucy-san? I-I'm Sorry! Natsu never told me he was going out with anyone!" she gasped and struggled from Natsu's tight grasp. I looked towards Natsu. "No wonder you wanted our

relationship to be a secret." I said smiling weakly at the both of them. "L-Luce I-" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Save It Natsu! Who do you think you are?! Playing with my heart like that! I believed in you so much and yet you took my trust for granted! I'm not something you can throw away after getting bored of!" I yelled at him crying uncontrollably now. I ran away not waiting for a response for two.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Save It Natsu! Who do you think you are?! Playing with my heart like that! I believed in you so much and yet you took my trust for granted! I'm not something you can throw away after getting bored of!" She yelled, crying uncontrollably because of me. She sprinted for the door not waiting for a response. I realized what a big mistake I made and how much I hurt her. What's wrong with me?! I ran after her as fast as I could. "Luce?! Luce?! Where are you?!" I yelled like a mad man. I ran through the entire Magnolia. There is only one place she could got at a time like this. The guild.

**(A/N): Well there's the first chapter. :3 Don't mind the mistakes sorry! I Hope you liked it. Poor Poor Lucy. v,v**


	2. Chapter 2 His Mistake

**Even After**

**Chapter 2 – His Mistake**

**Summary: **Lucy comes home to an unexpected event. What will Lucy do know? Natsu feels horrible after what happened. Lisanna doesn't feel as bad as Natsu? Just what is Lisanna planning?

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt and Comfort, Humor, Friendship

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

Natsu's P.O.V

I walked straight to the guild, on the way there I was thinking about how much trouble me and Lisanna are gonna be in. "_I'm not __something you can throw away after getting bored of!" _Her words were replaying in my mind over and over again, I shook my head and saw the guild doors not to far away.

I slammed the guild doors open, looking for a blonde haired mage and then I saw her. At the corner of the guild crying her eyes out. Surrounding her were Erza, Wendy, Levy, Gray, Mirajane, Loke And Carla. The thing was Gray was hugging Lucy. Gray was touching my Luce!

Gray's P.O.V

I held Lucy in my arms, whispering soothing words into her ears. I can't believe Natsu would actually do that to her! I looked up at Erza who looked like she was ready to kill someone. Suddenly, a burning figure approached us. "N-Natsu…." Lucy muttered between sobs. "Hey, snowman get your hands off my Luce!" Natsu yelled angrily covered in flames. I was about to retort back but Erza beat me to it. She pulled out her sword and pointed it at him while glaring gaggers at him. "Your Luce?! Natsu, how could you do that to her?!" she yelled at him with disappointment coating her words. Erza was about to stab him until a white haired take-over mage stood in front of her. "Lisanna….." Natsu whispered.

Erza's P.O.V

I was about to stab Natsu when Lisanna appeared. "Lisanna…" Natsu whispered. "That's enough Erza!" Lisanna said angrily, glaring at her. I looked at Lisanna furiously. "Move aside Lisanna." I said gritting my teeth hard. This is bitch that has hurt Lucy and ruined her relationship with Natsu. "No." she replied stubbornly. "Lisanna! Listen to Erza!" Mirajane boomed. "I won't move Mira-nee! I won't let Natsu get hurt!" Lisanna yelled protectively.

Natsu's P.O.V

"I won't move Mira-nee! I won't let Natsu get hurt!" Lisanna yelled. I looked towards Gray, Lucy and Loke. Gray tightened this grip around Lucy's waist while Loke patted her head. "Lisanna move. I deserve this." I said between gritted teeth. "B-But Nats-" "LISANNA!" I yelled loudly. "Alright, alright I'll move." She said tears forming in her eyes. I darted my eyes towards Gray and Lucy again. "Popsicle stick I wanna talk to you." I said stomping off towards the bathroom.

Gray's P.O.V

"Popsicle stick I wanna talk to you." Flame brain said stomping off towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back." I said whispering into Lucy's ear. She nodded and climbed onto Loke's lap and buried her face into his chest. Erza and Lisanna looked at me with curious faces. I walked towards the bathroom. I pushed open the door when a painful punch landed on my face.

"What the fuck Natsu?!" I yelled rubbing my swollen cheek. "Stay away from my Luce, stripper." Natsu spat. "Why should I, I'm not the one who broke her heart." I said glaring at him. Natsu flinched. "Just stay the hell away from her." He said sighing. "No!" I yelled stubbornly. "Why the fuck not?!" he said irritated. "Because I love her." I stated calmly.


	3. Chapter 3: Because Of You

**Even After**

**Chapter 3: Because Of You.**

**Summary:**Lucy comes home to an unexpected event. What will Lucy do know? Natsu feels horrible after what happened. Lisanna doesn't feel as bad as Natsu? Just what is Lisanna planning?

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt and Comfort, Humor, Friendship

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does_

Natsu's P.O.V

"Because I love her." Gray said calmly. My eyes widened in shock. I was really pissed now. "Stay away from her got that?" I said dangerously low. I walked out not even waiting for an answer, as I walked out of the bathroom Lisanna suddenly came out of nowhere and hugged me while crushing her lips against mine. I stared at her in shock. I heard footsteps approaching from behind. "Wow, classic Natsu." Snowman said sarcastically. I peeled Lisanna off me. What the hell Lisanna?!" I yelled. My gaze shifted towards Lucy and I dropped Lisanna on the floor as my mouth hung open. Lucy And Sting Eucliffe were kissing.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Hey Blondie." Said an annoying voice. A vein popped on my forehead, I got off Loke's lap and spun around. "Fuck you Eucli-" I was cut off as Sting's lips crashed against mine. I gapped at him, Sting pulled away. "I heard you and Salamander broke up." Sting smirked. At the mention of Salamander, I gasped as fresh hot tears streamed down my face. Sting looked at me wide eyed.

Sting's P.O.V

At the mention of Salamander, blondie burst into tears. I looked at her wide eyed, then my gaze softened. "I'm sorry, don't cry anymore. It doesn't fit you at all. I wanna see that smile that never fails to brighten up my day." I said pulling her into my chest. Suddenly someone pulled her away from my grasp. "How does a Sabertooth mage like you know her?" asked a suspicious scarlet haired mage. I rolled my eyes. "We're childhood friends, I just found her last week." I said annoyed. I felt someone glaring at me, I looked around the room when my eyes landed on a certain ticked of dragon slayer. My insides started to bubble up with anger. I ran up to him and lifted him up by his scarf."How dare you make my Luce sad, Salamander?" I said furiously. Salamander looked at me right in the eye. "Your Luce?! She's mine, Scar face!" he said highly pissed off. I was about to punch him when I felt someone tug my sleeve. "Please stop." The celestial mage whispered. My eyes softened and I put him down roughly. I pulled her in for a hug when something hard hit my head and everything turned black.

**(A/N): I know, I know. It's short, I'm really sorry. I will try to update soon. Did I take a long time to update this chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4: Memory Lane

**Even After**

**Chapter 4: Memory Lane.**

**Summary:Lucy comes home to an unexpected event. What will Lucy do know? Natsu feels horrible after what happened. Lisanna doesn't feel as bad as Natsu? Just what is Lisanna planning?**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt and Comfort, Humor, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does_**

_ "Sting! Sting!" a young Lucy yelled. "What is it Luce?" 7 year old Sting asked. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Lucy said smiling brightly. Sting blushed and looked away, pretending not to be interested. "H-Happy Valentine's Day." He stammered looking at the bubbly blonde. "I bought something for you." She said handing a box and a card. Sting looked at it and ruffled her hair. "Thanks Blondie." Sting smirked. "Hey, your blonde too!" she whined pouting cutely. Sting blushed and looked away. "Have you seen Rogue?" Lucy asked fixing her hair. "Nope, he's probably at the tree house." Sting said dragging the blonde behind him. "Sting! My legs aren't as long as yours!" she whined._

_ In a peaceful tree house, sat a black haired boy with his eyes closed. A few minutes later, he heard bickering coming from the bottom of the tree. He looked down an saw his two best friends arguing with each other. "Shut up Blondie your too loud." Sting said dragging Lucy. "Shut up Blondie I can walk myself." Lucy said yanking her hand from his firm grip. Rogue smiled at the two blondes. "Rogue are you there?" said an angelic voice. "Yeah." Rogue replied bluntly. "Hurry your ass up Blondie, your really slow!" Sting said impatiently. There was a moment of silence until. "OW!" Sting cried in pain. "Serves you right." Lucy said finally reaching the top Sting came up shortly after rubbing his bruised head. "Damn women your violent!" Sting said. "Tch, Happy Valentine's Day, Rogue!"Lucy smiled happily handing him a box and a card. Rogue looked at it and smiled. "Arigato, Lucy." Rogue said gratefully._

_~2 hours later~ _

_ It was getting dark already but the three were still chatting away without a care in the world. Soon, Lucy felt tired. "Ne, Sting can I use your lap as a pillow?" she asked sleepily. "Um, yeah sure." Sting said blushing a deep shade of red. "Thanks." She said and lay her head on his head. Her head was surprisingly light. "D-Daisuke, Sting…" Lucy said. Sting's eyes widened in shock, he blushed a very deep red. "Your just talking in your sleep Luce." He said stroking her hair softly. Rogue was to busy reading a book to notice the two blondes. "Daisuke Sting…" Her words kept replaying in his mind. Even though, he knew she was just talking in her sleep he still wished she had said it when she wasn't sleeping. He felt all bubbly inside and his heart was beating fast in its rib cage. He wanted it to be real because he loved her as well._

_**(A/N): Well, heeelllooo. I finally finished planning out 6 chapters already. Sorry if there's any mistakes. Please review it makes me happy. X) Anyway I might have a poll soon to see who would be better with Lucy. I'll tell you guys when I have put up the poll but for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 8D And I just read the new chapter of Fairy Tail. (Chapter 324) And I dont know if I can ever look at Rogue the same way again. There my hopes go for Rogue and Lucy to ever be together. ._.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Meetings

**Even After**

**Chapter 4: Meetings.**

**Summary:Lucy comes home to an unexpected event. What will Lucy do know? Natsu feels horrible after what happened. Lisanna doesn't feel as bad as Natsu? Just what is Lisanna planning?**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt and Comfort, Humor, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does_**

Sting's P.O.V

Sting groaned weakly, displeased with the intense sunlight hitting his eyes. He peeled his eyes open just a tiny bit. The beam of light was shining through a small gap between the window and its curtain, and it was aimed to hit him perfectly on his face. 'Daisuke, Sting.' Her words still playing in my head. I shook my head and looked around me, I wasn't in my room. I felt an arm wrap around my bare stomach, I looked down and saw Lucy sleeping next to me. I blushed and tried to remember what happened last night. Oh yeah, Salamander must have punched me.

_Damn bastard._

The sleeping figure next to me shifted, her eyes opened and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. " Good morning blondie, I see you couldn't keep your hands to yourself." I said smirking. Lucy looked at where her hand was and blushed. "Shut up!" She said blushing.

" What's for breakfast, beautiful?" I whispered into her ear seductively.

She looked at me with a flushed face then punched my chest. _Hard._" Shu-shut up Eucliffe! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN MY BED?!" she yelled loudly. Kicking me off the bed.

_At the guild_

Natsu paced back and forth, annoying the ice and re-quip mage. "Natsu, calm down. Lucy is fine." The scarlet haired mage said sternly. "It's practically your fault Sting had to go back to Lucy's place." Gray said. But on the inside he was just as worried about the celestial mage.

"I can't calm down knowing that, that bastard of a pervert is with my Luce." Natsu said angrily. "She's not yours and you're not hers anymore, Natsu. Why don't you just move on already?" Lisana said annoyed about the topic. Natsu visibly flinched at Lisanna's words. She does have a point but when you love someone you don't let go of them so easily right?

Lisanna's P.O.V

About 10 minutes after Natsu's impatient pacing. Lucy and Sting walked into the guild, fighting about something.

"You are not going to sleep on my bed for as long as you stay at my house! You use the couch!" Lucy yelled. "I Don't wanna, your bed is nice and comfortable!" Sting whined. I looked at Natsu who looked like he was about to explode in frustration. I frowned, I don't get it. Why won't he just move on? I turned my attention back to the two. They both had calmed down but Lucy still had a slight scowl on her face. I saw Lucy turn to look at me.

_Tch, stupid bitch._

I grabbed Natsu's head and crashed my lips onto his, I smirked against Natsu's lips. Natsu, Gray and Erza all just stared at me with shocked expressions plastered on their faces. I Heard Lucy gasp loudly, I looked at her. By then Sting had seen what u was doing, he covered her eyes and glared at me and Natsu.

Normal P.O.V

Lucy turned to look at Natsu and Lisanna, when Lisanna suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him. Lucy gasped getting Sting's attention, Sting followed Lucy's gaze and stared in shock but then his shocked face turned into a heated glare. He covered her eyes with his hand. Lucy felt hot tears piercing her eyes, she pushed his hand away and ran as fast as she could. She stopped in the spot she was standing and her eyes widened in horror. A carriage was approaching her, it had no driver the horses have gone out of control.

Lucy's P.O.V

I stood rooted on my spot, to afraid to move. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I closed my eyes, ready for the painful impact but nothing came. I opened my eyes saw a pair of crimson red eyes, full of worry looking down at me. Before I could say anything, I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and scanned the room, I was back in my apartment. I used my elbows to push me up. I heard voices coming from my kitchen. " She was lucky I happened to be there." a masculine voice said. "Tch, blondie shouldn't have ran off like that. I don't want to lose her again." A deep voice added quietly. _Sting. _

A black haired boy came out of the kitchen while carrying a bucket of water with a tower slung over his shoulder. "Oh Luce, your awake." The black haired boy said. "Um, Thanks for saving me earlier." I said smiling kindly at him. He looked so familiar yet I couldn't put my finger on who he was. "Um, w-who are you?" I asked. "Rogue, Rogue Cheney. I'm back Lucy." He said with a small smile.

Rogue's P.O.V

"Rogue, Rogue Cheney. I'm back Lucy." I said with a small smile. Her eyes widened in shock, she slowly got off the bed and tackled me with a bear hug causing me to drop the bucket of water I was holding. "Welcome back Rogue." She said happily. "Ahem, I'm still here you know?" Sting said feeling a little awkward. "Tch, shut up blondie. I'm welcoming back a friend." She said smugly. An angry tick appeared on Sting's forehead. "Why you little-"Sting was cut off when 5 figures entered through the window. "Natsu, Erza, Happy, Gray, Lisanna? What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked curiously, fidgeting in her place.

Erza's P.O.V

I stared at three mages in front of me. Lucy had her arms wrapped around Rogue's neck while his arms were wrapped securely around her waist. "What do you think you're doing?" Natsu hissed. Rogue let go of Lucy and simply proceeded to pick up the fallen bucket. "Hello?! Answer me damn it!" Natsu yelled angrily. "Why are you even here?" Sting asked frowning. "We came to visit Luce, to check if she's okay." Gray stated. "Well, it's not your business. Especially you two." Sting snarled glaring at Natsu and Lisanna. Natsu sighed. "Look, I didn't kiss Lisanna. She kissed me and I love Lucy, she's not yours." Natsu said. "Just go Natsu. I'm not feeling too well." Lucy said smiling weakly. "Hey Lucy, can I talk to you for a while?" Lisanna asked brightly.

Lisanna's P.O.V

"Hey Lucy, can I talk to you for a while?" I asked showing my brightest smile. "U-um s-sure." Lucy stuttered. I smirked inwardly. I walked past Sting who eyed me cautiously, and I raised an eyebrow at him. I walked out the door with Lucy trailing behind me.

I walked until we were far enough from her apartment. I stood inside a dark alley with was in between two pubs. I looked behind me and saw Lucy coming around the corner, I smiled evilly. "Animal soul: Tigress!" I yelled. Lucy look at me with wide eyes, I scratched her body until blood came gushing out.

I walked limply back to the guild dragging Lucy's unconscious body behind me. I pushed open the door weakly, people's chattering stopped and sent us worried looks. Before I collapsed to the floor, I was caught by a pair of warm arms.

"Stop poking her moron. You're gonna wake her up." A deep voice said. "Tch, shut up ice block. I'm sure she won't wake up." Another voice said. I recognized that voice. _Natsu! _"I wonder what happened to- Lisanna!" the female warrior yelled. "H-huh? What happened?" I asked weakly. " We don't really know. You just came in all beat up with Lucy behind you." Gray said with a worried expression plastered on his face. "O-oh yeah, L-Lucy attacked me when we went out." I said whimpering. Natsu's eyes widened. "L-Luce attacked you?" Natsu asked in shock. I felt my lips twitching upwards but quickly replaced it with a pained expression. "She used Urano Meteoria on me. It really hurt." I said wiping a fake tear away.

Natsu's P.O.V

"She used Urano Meteoria on me. It really hurt." Lisanna said wiping a stray tear away from her eye. Would Lucy actually do that? They both looked equally as beat up when they both came in. I heard a groan next to me. Lucy's wakingup.

"Lucy is it true you attacked Lisanna?"asked a stern voice.

"What are you talking about Erza?" Lucy said pushing herself up. "Don't lie Lucy, I know what you did to me." Lisanna said. Anger flashed across Lucy's face. "You bitch! You were the one who attacked me!" Lucy said launching herself at Lisanna but Gray held her back. Lisanna hid behind me, whimpering.

"That's enough Lucy! You don't have to lie! I never thought you would ever do that. Guess I was wrong." I said angrily. "N-Natsu, but I didn't do anything! It was that stupid bitches fault!" she yelled angrily. I gritted my teeth angrily hard.

"Shut up Lucy! Your just saying that because you know your weak and all you ever do is rely on others and your spirits! You can't even take care of yourself!" I spat out harshly, instantly regretting my choice of words. Gray and Erza starred at me with disbelief. "I-I didn't mean that Lucy." I said regretfully. What did I just say?! Lucy is one of the strongest people I know, physically and mentally. She's loving, kind, caring, funny and cute. I love those gigantic brown orbs that are full of life and love for her nakama.

Lucy's P.O.V

Was I really that weak? I mean I did lose to Flare and Minerva in the Grand Magic Games. It's not my fault I have to rely on my spirits, it's my magic after all. I'm sorry I troubled any of you." I said lowering my head. "I-I'm sorry Luce. I really didn't mean that." Natsu managed weakly. "Don't listen to that ass hat Luce. Your really strong so don't worry." Gray said smiling warmly at me. "Haven't you hurt Lucy enough Natsu?!" the angry Titania yelled glaring dangerously at the said man. _I swear if looks kill he'd be dead. _Natsu flinched. "I know Erza and I don't intend on doing it again." He said. "I know you won't because if you I will personally rip you to shreds." Erza threatened. "I still can't believe you attacked me like that Lucy." Lisanna said shaking her head. I felt all eyes on me, I looked up in anger. "I didn't attack you Lisanna and I don't intend to. Will you stop lying already?!" I yelled angrily.

Lisanna's P.O.V

"I didn't attack you Lisanna and I don't intend to. Will you stop lying already?!" Lucy yelled. "I'm not lying." I protested. "Yes. You. Are." with each word, she marched up to me and grabbed my shirt. "I'm not!" I yelled in panic. Her grip on my shirt tightened. "Lucy! Calm down!" Natsu said yanking her arm of me. I hid behind Natsu again while she howled in pain. "My arm!" she yelled hissing in pain. "Nice going shit head. You grabbed her injured area." Gray said picking her up bridal style and putting her down on the bed gently.

"Sorry but she was hurting Lisanna too!" he snapped at Gray.

"Oh so she's more important now? Gray snapped right back at him.

"Enough fighting all of you!." Erza screeched. "Lisanna you look well enough to go home and you have Mira and Elfman to take care of you. Lucy will stay here since she's still in pain." She said directing her gaze at Natsu. Natsu just looked away.

I gathered all my stuff and walked down the stairs. "Tch, looks like it didn't go like how I wanted it to." I mumbled to myself slamming to the guild doors behind.

Normal P.O.V

"Where's Lucy damnit? She didn't come home last night, I was starving!" Sting said sighing in frustration. "Is that all you care about?" Rogue said cradling Frosch in his arms. "Of course not. I wonder if something happened to her. She doesn't usually stay out for more than a day." Sting said scratching his chin. "And she didn't say she was going on a mission either." Rogue said setting the sleeping exceed on the celestial spirit mage's bed. "Maybe we should check the guild. I feel like having fish maybe Fairy-san has some." Lector said licking his lips. "Like owner like exceed." Rogue said face-palming himself. "Only I'm much more awesome that him." Sting said smirking slyly. "Shut up Sting-kun, let's go look for Fairy-san." Lector scowled highly offended by his dear owner.

**(A/N): Hello! I Know I Haven't Updated In A Month But Hey It Was Exams And I Was Busy. By far, this is the longest chapter I have written. C: It was originally suppose to be separated into 2 chapters but because I haven't updated in a month I decided to combine it. Oh well. Enjoy.**


End file.
